HOME is a project whose aim is to increase rates of HIV testing among young African American and Latino men who have sex with men (MSM). Young African American and Latino MSM have higher rates of HIV infection than all other groups, are more likely not to know they are HIV infected, and less likely to get adequate HIV care. To break the cycle of HIV transmission in these populations, the HOME project will harness the power of home HIV tests, soon to be licensed for over-the-counter use. We will also use new technologies for communication, such as online videos, social networking, SMS texting, and telemedicine (live video linkage from patient to clinician) to build a support network for young men to test and get linked into care. The final project will be a clinical trial in Oaklad and San Francisco to evaluate whether the HOME package is desirable and increases HIV testing rates and/or access to services in young MSM of color. If successful, the components of HOME are developed so they can be scalable to many parts of the country.